greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
GreatVision Song Contest 8
Finland |presenters = |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 46 (to date) | debut = Israel | return = Austria Belgium Croatia Faroe Islands Hungary Ireland Liechtenstein Malaysia Monaco Thailand | withdraw = Gibraltar Lithuania Moldova San Marino Slovakia Vatican City | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV8 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 8, often referred to as GVSC 8, will be the eighth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Finland, after Evelina won the seventh edition with "Vuoristorataa". __TOC__ Participating countries The confirmation period for the eighth edition will open on the 7th January 2018. The contest will start most likely in Late February 2018. Semi-Final participants Final participants Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest * Canada * China * Gibraltar * Iceland * Italy * Luxembourg * Macau * Netherlands * Portugal * Romania * Ukraine Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Lithuania: LRT announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Faroe Islands. A return with new HoD is possible. * Moldova: TRM announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Hungary. A return with new HoD is possible. * San Marino: SMRTV on the 16th January 2018 the HoD announced the withdrawl of the country, the reason behind it is that they want to find the time to find an entry which is great enough to follow the footsteps of Francesca Michielin. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Liechtenstein. A return with new HoD is possible. * Slovakia: RTVS announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The bad results and the non-qualifications in the past editions could be given as a reason. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Monaco. A return with new HoD is possible. * Vatican City: RV announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Belarus. A return with new HoD is possible.